


The Importance of Food

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2017 [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: For a young Kryptonian on Earth food has many different levels of meaning and importance, from feeling at home within a family, to being able to celebrate lost loved ones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt isn't my best ever... I wrote about fifteen different versions of it and in the end this is the one I'm happiest with but I still don't think it is exactly what I was aiming for...

~ One ~

“Alex…” Kara tilted her head to the side curiously as she stepped into the Danvers’s kitchen. “What’s that?”

The dark-haired girl in question blinked in surprise at the sound of Kara’s voice before she glanced back over her shoulder at the young girl. “What is what?”

“That smell.” Kara murmured softly, and her nostrils flared as she took in another deep breath. “It smells amazing.”

Alex’s lips twitched up into a small smile as her eyes took in the soft happiness that etched itself onto Kara’s features. “That,” she said as she picked up a small wooden spoon to stir the thick cheesy mixture in the pan, “is macaroni and cheese—otherwise known as our lunch today.”

“Oh!” Kara licked her lips in anticipation. “Is it nearly ready?”

“Almost,” Alex chuckled before she scooped a tiny amount onto the end of the spoon and held it out to Kara. “Have a taste.”

Kara leaned forward to wrap her lips around the spoon as Alex held it still. The young girl’s mouth closed around the gooey cheese and pasta, and a small contented groan escaped her lips when the flavour hit her tongue. “Mhm,” Kara hummed in delight, “that’s really good.”

“Then you should be glad that it’s me making lunch today instead of my Dad,” Alex teased with a small grin, “he’s terrible at making mac ‘n’ cheese.”

~ Two ~

“Kara?” Alex murmured softly before she poked her head around the doorway into the younger girl’s bedroom. “Are you all right?”

“No?” Kara replied questioningly as she lifted her head from the messy pile of blankets in the middle of her bed.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked as she padded across the room to sit on the edge of the girl’s bed.

Kara shuffled across the bed to press her face into the soft fabric that covered Alex’s thighs before she replied. “It’s my birthday.”

Alex’s heart leapt at the softness of Kara’s voice, the brokenness of her tone, and the desperation in the small crackle of her words. “Oh,” the young woman whispered, “is there… Is there anything I can do?”

“My Mum,” Kara mumbled, “she made me a tiny cake, every year, even though she had to save up our extra nutritional allowance to do it. I… I didn’t know how much it meant until now.”

“Well,” Alex lifted her hand and combed her fingers through Kara’s hair soothingly. “I know it wouldn’t be the same, but maybe we can bake you a cake here? Me, and Mum. It is your birthday after all.”

“Really?” Kara’s head rose slightly to let her eyes meet Alex’s gaze.

“Of course,” Alex smiled, “anything for our little Kryptonian.”

~ Three ~

“Here,” Alex grinned brightly as she held out a small cupcake with a candle sticking out of it in the palm of her hand, “for your Earth Birthday.”

“Earth Birthday?” Kara cocked her head to the side questioningly as her eyes flickered back and forth between Alex’s hand and the girl’s soft brown eyes.

“On all your ‘official’,” Alex made air-quotes with one hand at the word official as she shared a conspiratorial grin with the younger girl, “documents list today as your birthday, because it is the day that you arrived on Earth, and I know that your Kryptonian birthday doesn’t exactly come around every Earth year, so, I thought that we could celebrate today as well.”

“Oh.” Kara blinked in surprise. “You… You want me to have a proper birthday?”

“Yes,” Alex nodded, “complete with cake, and presents, which are waiting for you in the living room with Mum and Dad.”

“Cake… and presents?” Kara murmured slowly before her lips twitched up into a bright smile. “Thank you!”

“Anytime, now,” Alex nodded to the cupcake, “blow out the candle and make a wish…”

~ Four ~

“Do you…” Alex pursed her lips awkwardly as she watched Kara wrap her arms around her knees and rest her head on the chin—closing herself off. “Do you want to order pizza?”

“Sure,” Kara mumbled into her denim covered kneecaps.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Alex asked with a faint smile as she settled down beside the younger girl.

“Nothing’s ‘up’ except the ceiling.” Kara replied as she studiously refused to look in Alex’s direction.

“U’huh,” Alex chuckled before she reached out and wrapped her arm around Kara’s shoulders to draw the other girl into her side. “Like I’m going to believe that Kar. Now, be honest, what’s up?”

“I…” Kara shook her head and buried her face into the crook of Alex’s throat. “You’re leaving me…”

“Oh Kara,” Alex whispered softly and turned her head to press her lips against Kara’s temple. The dark-haired woman held Kara against her chest as she let the girl cry, softly stroking the pure blonde strands of hair as comfortingly as she could.

~ Five ~

“Ooh!” Kara exclaimed in surprise. “Sticky buns!”

Alex suppressed the urge to smirk as she waved the small box of sweet pastry delights in front of Kara’s face. “I believe,” the dark-haired woman said with a smile, “that these are just what the Doctor ordered.”

Kara’s lips twisted into a bright smile at Alex’s joke. “You know,” she said as she took the box from Alex’s hand and opened the door to her apartment properly, “considering that you are a Doctor, that joke isn’t the greatest.”

“Perhaps,” Alex admitted with a shrug of her shoulders before she shrugged her leather jacket off and slouched down onto Kara’s couch. “That doesn’t mean that it’s not still funny.”

“No,” Kara agreed with a soft chuckle as she picked a sticky bun out of the box before she joined Alex on the couch, “I don’t suppose it does.”

Alex lifted her arm to let Kara curl up against her chest and leaned down to press a soft kiss to the waiting Kryptonian’s lips. “I love you.” Alex whispered as she flicked her tongue out to lick away the tiny droplet of sugar that clung to the corner of Kara’s mouth.

~ One ~

“Here,” Kara held a large bag out for Alex to take, “I know you forget to eat when you’re stressed so I went by that food truck that you like…”

“The one in Chicago?” Alex asked with a lift of her eyebrows.

“Of course,” Kara smiled in reply before she waggled the bag, “I can hear your stomach from here Alex, it is my duty as your Zrhemin to provide for all your needs.”

Alex’s cheeks flushed pink at Kara’s soft declaration, and her heart thumped in her chest in happiness as she reached out to take the bag from Kara’s fingers. “Thank you.”


End file.
